


You Could Do Better

by JHsgf82



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHsgf82/pseuds/JHsgf82
Summary: Canon/Canon-Divergent.  Takes place during the Victory Tour in Catching Fire.  Katniss has just suggested the proposal in order to pacify the districts and appease Snow.  After Haymitch's comment, "He wanted it to be real," Katniss is feeling guilty, so she goes to talk to Peeta.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	You Could Do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jroseley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jroseley/gifts).



> Extended Drabble, response to prompt #19: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Katniss has just suggested the public marriage proposal to prove her love for Peeta and pacify the districts. Peeta agreed to it, of course, but then disappeared to his room. 

“I thought he wanted it, anyway,” she says. 

“Not like this,” Haymitch replies. “He wanted it to be real.” 

Oh. That’s right, Peeta’s had a crush on her since they were children... 

Haymitch rubs his temple and sighs then proceeds to rise from his seat to go and freshen his drink at the drink cart. Directly after, Katniss stands. Haymitch must know her pretty well by now because he anticipates what she has in mind. “Leave him be, sweetheart,” he says. Her lips part in protest, but Haymitch raises a hand and says, “Give him some time.” 

“I was just going to my room,” she fibs. And at that, she turns on her heel and exits through the automatic door. 

She does go to her room for a bit, but she can’t seem to get Peeta off her mind. Because of her he’s losing his freedom; because of her reckless actions, he’ll be tied to her for the rest of his life, and to top it off, she’s now been insensitive to his feelings. She decides to try and see him. 

Surprisingly, Peeta lets her in‒she’d imagined he wouldn’t want to see her right now. He’s seated on his bed but stands when she enters. “What is it?” he asks with no trace of bitterness in his tone. 

“I, uh…” She fiddles with one of the remaining ringlets in her hair. “I didn’t think,” she finally says, her gaze shifting downward, “about how...you might feel.” She chances a look at him. His face appears serene, but his jaw is tight, and she notices a tiny quiver in it. 

“Don’t worry about it, Katniss,” he says, solemn but gentle. 

“Are you...okay?” She presses her lips together. It was a stupid remark. 

“Yeah.” Peeta puffs out his cheeks, exhaling a small amount of air. “I’ve dealt with these feelings for twelve years now. I’m used to it.” 

“But it’s all my fault…I’m ruining your chances of having a life.” As she speaks the words, she realizes how very true they are. She knows Peeta, and he above most is the type made especially for marriage and children. 

But she isn’t. At least not while starvation and the Hunger Games exist. As a Victor, if all goes according to plan, she and her family will never have to worry about going hungry again, but say she and Peeta did have a child… There’s no exemption she’s aware of for Victor’s children… In fact, it’d probably make for prime entertainment in the Capitol, to have the children of the famed star-crossed lovers fighting for survival in the arena. Any child of theirs would probably be guaranteed to be reaped. Perhaps it’d be a special 100th Quarter Quell, if they happened to have a child within the span of the next 8 to 13 years. So, either she denies Peeta children altogether, or they risk having their children reaped. Neither option sounds appealing. 

“Katniss, just stop.” He takes a few steps toward her, halts, and releases a heavy sigh. “Look, you know how I feel about you. That hasn’t changed.” As if he’s made some kind of decision, he closes the remaining distance and takes both of her hands in his. She tenses for a second from the surprise of it then relaxes, relishing the warmth and steadiness of those strong hands. “It’s just...not the way I imagined it happening…”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Peeta shakes his head. “We’ve already been over this. You saved us, and I can never resent you for that, whether I wanted things to go differently or not.” 

She suddenly thinks about what Haymitch said. 'You could do a lot worse.' She certainly could. The thing is, Peeta could do a whole lot better. And as unfair as this all seems to her, it feels even more unfair to Peeta. 

“It’s okay.” Peeta strokes her hands with his thumbs, sending an electrical current through her body. Why is it his touch does this to her when Gale’s never has? Not even when he kissed her… 

“You know I’ll always do whatever it takes to keep you and your family safe.” Katniss smiles warmly at him. “And even if we do get married and have to keep acting for the rest of our lives...it doesn’t have to be on their terms.” She understands he means the Capitol. And Snow. “We can live our lives as we see fit.”

“But how, Peeta? You heard Haymitch. They’re going to drag us out every year and broadcast all the gritty details of our lives.” 

“You forget that I’m a good liar, Katniss.” She smiles at him. She can only imagine the details Peeta might feed to the cameras about their...love life. She wonders if he’ll fabricate something romantic to make the crowds swoon on the spot or if it’ll be something he’s thought about before. 

“I also want you to know that I wouldn’t expect anything of you.” 

Katniss stares down at their still joined hands. But that’s impractical, she thinks. Knowing the Capitol, they’ll probably want a baby that first year. And what are they going to do, borrow one? 

No, they might as well face it. They’re going to be prisoners, in the limelight for the rest of their lives. Parading their relationship and the babies they make around like some circus show. 

“Katniss,” Peeta almost nervously squeaks. Her eyes flit up to his in question. “Whatever you say, it doesn’t change anything, but I just...I just need to know something…,” he sucks in a breath and releases it slowly, “if...if there’s any chance that someday you might...feel something...more for me.” 

Blue eyes bore into hers, awaiting her response. 

“I already have,” she answers honestly. “In the cave.” 

Peeta’s lips part, his hands instinctively squeezing hers. “So, it wasn’t just…?” 

“I already told you it wasn’t all an act,” she interjects. But the look on his face suggests he isn’t wholly convinced. Not knowing what else she could possibly say, she leans in and tentatively presses her lips to his. 

There have only been two kisses between them since the arena, Peeta’s steadying kiss in the snow for the cameras and the sincere peck she initiated out of gratitude for his gift of food in District 11. This one, she supposes, is also a kiss of thanks, for all he’s done, for all he’s sacrificing for her, but she wants to convey that it’s more than that. 

Peeta’s hands drop to her waist; hers find purchase on his broad shoulders, and the kiss persists. It’s a slow, thorough kiss, warm and soft, and Katniss finds herself getting lost in it… 

That is until a thought strikes her like the crack of a whip‒she’s leading Peeta on, isn’t she? She does feel something, yes, but it wasn't prudent to tell him so when she’s unsure of what exactly it is. 

Katniss rears back. “Do you want to do this?” she asks breathlessly. She’s not certain whether she means to say the kissing or the marriage. She supposes a little of both. And what of her? Regarding the kiss, a part of her definitely wants to keep kissing him, and as for the marriage, well, that’s not really for either of them to decide. 

Peeta makes a noise that’s part-chuckle/part-growl and rushes her mouth, planting his lips firmly on hers. It’s so sudden and so intense that she has to grip his shoulders tightly in order to keep upright. Once again, Peeta steadies her. He pulls her in close, his hands sliding over her back as she makes her way up to explore the curls just behind his ears. Several seconds pass, then he’s tilting his head to the side, deepening their kiss. And Katniss follows right along, enjoying this new sensation, warm and sweet, from a different angle. 

They finally break apart, both panting faintly. 

“I’m sorry to get you into this,” Katniss says. 

With a smirk, Peeta presses his forehead against hers, nuzzling lightly. “I can imagine worse things than being married to you, you know, Katniss?” he whispers. 

Katniss pulls back, one corner of her mouth tilting slightly. “You could definitely do better, though.” She’s not being at all self-deprecating, just honest. “I can’t give you much.” 

Peeta simply smiles and kisses her again, softly, sweetly. Then he moves to leave. Before exiting his compartment, though, he turns back. “Oh, just so you know, Katniss, I’ll always accept whatever you want to give me. No complaints.” And he’s gone.


End file.
